Lucy Heartfillia and Loky
by jkw
Summary: The story of how Lucy fell in love with her celestial spirit Loky! The amazing adventures that they go through to be together once and for all!


17 January, 2015

my story Lucy and Loky love

"Loky I can't keep this up much longer, please, you have to go back to the other celestial spirits!" Lucy pleaded with Loky as they both fought against over 100 evil guild members, that surround them. Lucy was growing week and Loky could plainly see it in her movements, but still he was reluctant to let Lucy close his gate, as he fought for and along side Lucy Heartfillia he to grew weary of his power to fight all the opponents off. Still Lucy had wanted to prove something to someone that Loky did not know who nor why, both of them fought to the end while poor Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Grey Fullbuster along with Lisanna, Elfmen, and Happy were all out cold on the hard half-frozen dirt beneath them.

"Lucy summon Gemini! Now! Lucy I'll go if you summon another, but you have to stay strong!" Yelled out Loky as he began to disappear to go back to the celestial realm. Lucy nodded as she placed her hand on her gate keys, grabbing the celestial key that would be used to summon the twins, Gemini. As Loky disappeared from sight Gemini quickly came and took on the form of Lucy to help her in defeating the evil guild.

In no less then an hour all the guild members had been defeated, and we're now lying in the gaping whole which was made during the battle.

Now the real task would be to carry all of the unconscious people lying ing the ground back to the guild hall. Lucy closed Gemini's gate before she began to pull all of her friends across the ground, foot after foot she wen ton for hours until they finally arrived at the guild hall where the other members shattered loudly to each other in a drunk and slurred voice. Master Mokarov didn't seem phased about the situation as he motioned for Wendy to come over to him. In recent years Wendy Marvel has gotten stronger and more capable of using her healing magic to heal others wounds.

"Now Lucy how did the mission go on your part? I assume it was unfinished, and how ever did they all end up knocked out so long. I mean honestly Erza is a S class wizard. Anyway you can go home and wait for a while okay," mumered the master as Lucy walked off staggering at every corner she came to. She had collected the reward and stuck the shares in everyone's pocket when she had carried them home. It pained her to know that not one person thought she could handle anything on her own, except maybe Loky, but he was a spirit a friend never the less but still a spirit. Now when she had arrived at her own home and walked in she saw that Loky was standing there by her bed waiting for her. She was shocked but honestly not surprised to see him, they talked every night when she returned to her home and climbed into bed. Nothing had changed as she sighed and lay down.

The next morning Lucy awoke Loky still by her bed but asleep, as usual. She quietly got out of bed and took a quick and warm shower, dressed, and walked out the door. Her and Loky had done this many times so he knew she had gone to the guild and was to return to the celestial world when awake. Today was different from others though, for today was Erza's birthday! On her way to the guild Lucy stopped to pick up five strawberry cake for Erza, as did every one else in the guild except Mira who was to give Erza a big box of sword cleaning supplies. It was going to be a great birthday! When Lucy arrived the guild hall was covered in streamers and balloons along with ten whole tables covered in cake and one table with a large box on it.

"Erza is coming every one hide!" Yelled out a girl who's name is Kona, as they all hid Erza walked into the door to see every one pop out from underneath something.

"Wow! Oh my gosh, this is so sudden. Thank you everyone for the ... is that cake? Is all of that cake for me? You guys are the best!" Ezra's excitement was over whelming to watch, even though they had all seen it before, it was so funny to watch Erza eat all those cakes. The festivities never seemed to end, one things for sure Fairy Tail goes all out for a birthday.

"Um, master about the job yesterday, I want you to know that I took care of it and it is in fact finished. I just wanted to tell you before you send someone off to finish it. Unless... wait where is Freed? Master please don't tell me you sent him off to finished the job!" Whispered Lucy, trying not to let Erza or Natsu hear her talking. The master put his head down and frowned.

The master replied to Lucy in a slow deep tone, "Lucy I wish that you would have told me before this morning. As of now you are to go, by yourself, to fetch Freed before he reaches the meet up spot of those evil guild members. If you should fail and catch him as he reaches and begins combat then you will be the one to help him defeat all the opposites. Go now Lucy there is no time to lose!" Lucy understood her task and was not to tell anyone about it not even he closest friends and partners. Luckily Plue was there to keep her company on her journey to the meeting spot. As they both ran along the path through the forest they could see all the beautiful colors of fall. No one had suspected that Lucy was going somewhere and the master would make sure that no one left to help Lucy and Freed.

"What am I gonna do if I fail? I hate that everyone thinks that I'm weak, I am not weak! Plus do you think I'm weak? What am I talking about not everyone thinks I'm weak, at least I hope. No, stop it Lucy! You are NOT weak and you CAN do this by yourself!" Yelled out Lucy as she clenched her fists and told herself those things.


End file.
